


Romance of Tony Stark and Gamora, James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes and Nebula

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Kudos: 3





	Romance of Tony Stark and Gamora, James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes and Nebula

There was nowhere else for the Zehoberei Refugees to go but Planet Earth and Gamora was one of many that were displaced alongside some odd number of wandering Luphomoid Refugees in the galaxy.  
She wasn’t sure how to process everything that had happened though, who could blame her? Galaxy Warcriminal Thanos dispatched his disciples on Zen-Whoberi and decided the perfect way to take down the planet was to execute every single Zehoberei he came across on his venture for domination. Though this was a haphazard genocide, and though there were still some thousand survivors on the planet, it did not change the fact that the 12 Year Old Gamora had lost so much, so fast.  
The worst part about it is that Gamora felt like she was a curse bearer of sorts every time she went into hiding. When she went to hide behind a nearby building, Thanos himself appeared and blasted it to smithereens. When she tried to hide underground, the Chitauri did not hesitate to dig them up and cut them down. Literally.  
Every time she thought she was about to die, it was as if the world told her to keep pushing and killed someone else in her place. She could not stop to scream, she had to move.

The worst part of it all was the fact that her own mother was one of the victims of this game of cat and mouse. She could almost hear the blood curdling cry of her mother telling her to run as a Chitauri took her out, Gamora didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to her.  
She had collapsed around the remaining Zehoberei who were able to escape the massacre, but the next time she awoke she found herself on a ship next to a Luphomoid child. Her name was 12 Year Old Nebula.  
When she asked Nebula who she was and where she came from, Nebula had only given her a meager response. It was then that she found out that their two races had collaborated to ensure safety and sanctuary.  
Nebula was a kind soul she had made sure Gamora had eaten and gotten enough rest before she tried to figure out what was going on. She never left her side, and even though she did not need to watch over her during her resting state. She held small discussions with her when Gamora felt like talking, and if Gamora cried, she was always there to dry the tears and ensure that her feelings were valid.  
Though it had been a few days and it looked as if they were almost there, Gamora couldn’t help but feel more anxious the closer they drew to the Planet Earth. Nebula sat and leaned against her.  
“Are you okay?” Her voice was soft. Sweet.  
Gamora looked around before leaning in to whisper into Nebula’s ear, “I dunno. Something tells me that Earth might not be all that great once we reach it. What if Thanos destroys that, too?”  
“A lot of our otherkin have talked about the possibilities of something like that happening. They think it would be too soon.” Her hands ran through Gamora’s hair, “Have faith; I am sure there are many folks on Earth who would be kind to newcomers like us.”  
“And if they aren’t?”  
“Then we make our own home. That is what they planned to do in the first place.”

“Nebula, you seem to know a lot about what’s going on. Do they tell you lots of things?”  
“They tell me some things, but not everything. They talk about how they have contacted the Humans, and how they have high hopes that everyone will get along well.”  
Gamora hugged her knees to her chest, “and if they don’t?”  
Nebula shrugged. “Then we find our own space and create our own hideout. We will worry more about the details once we arrive, as there is apparently an envoy who will help us sort everything out upon landing.”  
“I see...”  
Nebula never made the young Zehoberei feel dumb, but she definitely didn’t like how this sounded. For all she knew, the Humans could definitely take them down while their guard was let down. She didn’t know much about Earth, but she knew about other planets. She knew how they each fought for their own dominance. For all they knew, the Earth could be the same way, too.  
Gamora figured asking more questions about where she was headed would calm her nerves a little bit.“What is Planet Earth like? We always hear so much about the planet, but we never know what they do.”  
“They are some of the most advanced species in the galaxy, though they handle things very differently than you and I,” Nebula drew against the ship’s floor with her finger, “they apparently have a lot of technology and energy sources, but they lack a lot on the brainy side. Lots of ships. Lots of fresh greenery to take in.”  
“Oh?”  
“We are not sure how they would react to people like us, but the envoy seemed confident in befriending us. That is something that hasn’t happened in a long, long time. If at all.” Nebula shrugged, “I can only understand what the others have told me thus far. I’m not sure of myself.”  
“Do we have to behave differently?”  
“We don’t have to wear armor, that’s for sure.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“No, there is no point. The Human race has another idea in mind when it comes to things like that.”

The two girls continued to talk, even when the ship’s turbulence changed and even when some of the older children complained about how annoying they were. Nebula was no genius, but she knew what she did; she had books, technology, and a completely different upbringing thus far to rely on. Everything she faced prior to Thanos’ reign of terror, she faced with a clear mind and a scientific search to it. An experiment of sorts. Most of her kin dealt with cybernetics, so what made this any different?  
Eventually, the two of them decided that if they were going to assimilate with the people on Earth, they would have to do it in a way that made them feel comfortable. They would worry about the details later the most important part was the fact that they were going to need a support system of sorts to make sure their new lives would be much better than the ones they had now.  
A support system a group of friends, it really didn’t matter so long as they were all together.  
Sometime in the middle of their information exchange, another Luphomoid stopped by and crouched to their height.  
“I hope I am not interrupting, but we are going to land soon, and we don’t want you two to be scared.”  
The two girls looked at each other before they looked back and thanked them. The speed of the ship was going to increase and Nebula had heard different kinds of stories of having to break through their atmosphere before they could arrive at safety. It wasn’t anything dangerous; the Luphomoids excelled in making sure that their people were okay while they performed science. She even told Gamora that to make sure she didn’t start crying when the ship sped up.  
The moment they took a nosedive down to this foreign planet, Gamora and Nebula held on tight to one another. The metal began to rattle, but the people didn’t seem to scream – at least, the Luphomoids didn’t. After what the Zehoberei went through recently, it would only make sense as to why they felt the way they did when it looked like they were seemingly crashing to their death. There was one person hustling around to ensure that the panic was too great, but otherwise, there wasn’t much else they could do.  
They could feel the ship whip through each and every one of the five layers. The closer they got, the difference they felt the air was. The way that gravity pulled on them harder than it did on their other planets was something they had to get used to, but that was fine. Everything seemed to stabilize the moment they finally broke through the clouds in the great blue sky.

Once the ship balanced itself, Gamora scuttled over to the window and looked on the outside. She saw the numerous buildings, the different types of smoke and fog. The closer they got, the more people she could see on the streets. She wondered if how small they were now was just a natural sight to see...  
She had all the time in the world to explore in the long run, it just couldn’t be now; some incoherent shouts told her that they would be arriving soon, and all her eyes focused on was the large white and black platform they were approaching with one unidentifiable figure atop of it.  
She wasn’t sure what to expect, and if she should even expect anything at all. She could only hope that her new life here would be something her mother would have appreciated if she was still alive to live in this moment with her.


End file.
